Tonight
by nikkinor
Summary: She drops the hair around her finger and looks up at me. Her deep brown eyes lock with my own icy blue ones, and I don't ever want to look away. Sequel to Sway, KateGibbs.


Title: Tonight

Rating: K+ (it could be K, I guess)

Paring: Kate/Gibbs

Summary: "She drops the hair around her finger and looks up at me. Her deep brown eyes lock with my own icy blue ones, and I don't ever want to look away."

Disclaimer: NCIS doesn't belong to me, and it never will.

Spoilers: Possibly Minimum Security and Yankee White, but not really.

A/N: This is the sequel to Sway, it was meant to be a one shot but it's turning into a serise. It takes place a few days after the first story. There is a sequel to this one in the works, but I can't promise anything. And for those of you who asked what Kate said to Gibbs, I don't really ever plan on telling you what you said, but I might in the next story if I get lots of reviews. Thank you to Dreamer for beta-ing this story, you great! Now, on with the story...

---------------

Loud music blared out of twenty huge speakers hanging on various spots of the walls. More than a hundred sweaty and drunk people danced and sung to the music. A musky building with flashing, multi colored lights as the only way of seeing. Enough beer to knock out an army easily and way more then enough trash spread across the floor to fill up a dumpster.

Yeah, most of the people I know would never guess that this is what I do once a month. Well, I couldn't really say that anyone I know could see me doing this.

It doesn't fit my normal personality to do something like this. At work, this is the last place my subordinates would see me in. They saw me spending my nights either in the office or working on a boat in a musky basement. I doubt that any of them could see me at a bar, about to chat with the red-headed bartender I had gotten to know quite well over the last few years.

But I like it that way, I like keeping them guessing and wondering. It keeps them at the top of their game, and ready for the unexpected. It keps them just the way I like them to be, curious.

That was their job, to be curious. Whether it was murder a hundred miles away or a terrorist attack in their own office building, their job was to be curious and find the weird, sick, and twisted people out there that made their jobs necessary.

I turn towards the bar and start to walk over to it. Trying to leave work behind and just enjoy my time as a person in the crowd and not the grouchy boss.

That was when I saw her. It was a quick glimpse out of the corner of my eye. A flash of long silky brunette and lightly tanned peach. The glimmer of vivid ivory white encircled in crimson red. An angel in dark blue jeans and a black cotton top.

With that single glance, I knew it was my Katie standing to the far right of me a few yards away. I didn't turn to stare, or wave and smile a hello. I thought about walking up to Caitlin Todd and having a nice conversation with her about the weather and how nice it had been lately. Of course, I had also thought about walking up to her and pushing her against the nearest solid object and kissing her till our lungs burned for air. But there was no chance I would ever do the latter, and I found it easier to deny myself the chance of either one.

She didn't need me, her old grumpy boss to wreck the nice night she must be having. I wasn't about to ruin a beautiful woman's evening by saying hello and creating an odd silence between us until she found it unbearable and made an excuse to walk away.

Instead I turned to the bar and as discretely as possible, order a soda from the bartender.

I didn't like to drink outside of the comfort of my own home anymore. Drinking in public meant I would have to drive myself home, and I never liked letting my guard down that much.

Callie, the redheaded bartender, hands me my drink and offers me her wide and sparkling smile. I take the liberty I hardly grant myself anymore and smile back at her.

"Work any good cases lately?" she asks me as she hands me a coke.

"Just the normal," I answer, taking a long sip of the drink. I watch Kate from the corner of my eye as she moves into the crowd dancing in the middle of the room.

"Oh." Callie leans on the edge the bar countertop, jealous that she doesn't have my full attention.

"You have anything interesting happen over here?"

"Just little fights, nothing out of the ordinary."

Callie was a nice person to talk to, at times, but she did get jealous very easily. If my attention wasn't on her and her alone while I talked to her or she talked to me, she would get mad and in the end would have someone else at the bar she really needed to get a drink to. More often than not, she reminded me of my second ex-wife.

"Boo."

I hear the almost moan in my ear, low and soft. The familiar voice, tickling the edge of my ear and echoing through my brain.

I turn around and find myself mere inches from the angel of my dreams.

"Hey, Gibbs." She said cheerfully, her smile big and bright.

How did she manage to do that? I was supposed to know exactly where she was, I was always supposed to know where my Katie was. Somehow she slipped under my radar and snuck into my senses, and had been able to surprise me.

"Agent Todd," I acknowledge her presence and take a sip of my drink, stalling for time. "Having a good night?" It was a safe question, simple and could be answered with a 'yes' or 'no' if needed.

"Yes, I've had a very good night so far." She answers, having to raise her voice over the very loud music. A smile is plastered on her face and I had never found her lips, wet with a deep red gloss, to be so tempting before this.

"You?" Even the shortest and most used words sounded beautiful coming from her mouth. It only added to the pulling sense to touch my lips to hers. I have to take another sip of my drink quickly to divert my eyes from Kate's lips; I should never have any kind of thoughts even resembling these.

"Pretty good," I stay simple, giving her another chance to walk away.

"Hmm," she nods her head absently, pressing her lips together. "To be honest, I never really thought of you as a bar type of guy." She smiles up at me and I give her a slight grin in return.

"Expect the..."

"The unexpected," she finishes. "Remember, I have these crocheted into pillows." A laugh escapes those gorgeous red lips, and I chuckle lightly in return.

The laughter fades and we stand together in the overly loud music and din of other people's chatter. I'm just waiting for, 'well, I should be going' or 'guess I'll talk to you later' to be the next thing she says. But the last thing I expected was for her to start a real conversation. I almost laughed later at the irony of having told her to 'expect the unexpected.'

We talked for a good half an hour, straying away from work and talking more about everyday life. It was different to have a real conversation with a person, not just a 'get your gear, they found a body' and a 'tell me why he died', it was so...well...wonderful.

"Well, I'm here with a couple of friends, I should probably go find them." She said uncertainly, twirling a strand of her hair around her manicured fingernail.

"Yeah," I say quietly, not really wanting her to go.

She drops the hair around her finger and looks up at me. Her deep brown eyes lock with my own icy blue ones, and I don't ever want to look away.

In one quick motion, smooth glossy red meets barley wet dark peach. The kiss only lasts for a moment, but in that moment, the silk of her lips feels so beautiful against the hard sandpaper of mine.

"Goodnight," Kate says as she pulls away from my face, and I can't help but smile at the light red starting to burn at her cheeks.

She turns away and I touch my lips lightly with my index finger. She wasn't drunk, cause if she was, I would have smelled the alcohol on her breath or tasted it on her lips. She did this of her own free will, made her own decision to kiss her grumpy old boss and had said goodnight.

I watch as she slowly disappears into the large crowd. One of these days, that woman would end up swaying my opinion on romance between agents. Though, I can't honestly say that she hasn't already.


End file.
